Adrian - The Ocean's Swordman
by Explorer Of Time
Summary: A mysterious stranger named Adrian is mysteriously dumped and locked in the mysterious world of 2-Step and can only escape if he were to defeat the most powerful evil in all of Termus. He will need powerful allies, and he will need to find things about about himself that will be instrumental in his success.


Adrian – The Ocean's Swordsman

**A Word from EoT**

**Yes, I am redoing this. Go with it**

**-EoT **

**Chapter 1**

Light…

I opened my eyes. Was that… sunlight?

The light instantly seared my raw pupils, forcing my eyelids shut. Yep, definitely sunlight.

A sly smile spread across my face. I was alive.

I began to sit up straight, slowly at first, to test any injuries or blows. All seemed well, so I opened my eyes again, shading them with my hand to reduce strain.

All around me I could see was plain field, sporadically covered with long grass. I groaned.

"Great… where the hell am I?" I muttered, slowly standing up. Suddenly, a searing pain shot up my leg, temporarily disabling me and causing me to fall over.

Lying on my side and clutching my left leg, I cursed. I looked down at said leg, and saw a gash through my blue pants, exposing an open cut that was bleeding quite freely. Muttering a few choice words, I looked around to see any smoke in the distance, indicating a village.

Far away, I could see a plume of smoke, but it seemed too far away to reach by sundown. Standing up more carefully this time, and putting my weight on my right leg in order to reduce strain and injury, I started to half-limp towards the smoke. I may not get there before night, but it was better than sitting out in the open.

I lost count of how long I had been walking for. I had started counting to take my mind off the pain that was still in my leg, but it simply wasn't enough. Looking up, the sun was in my eyes, so I knew I didn't have much time left. I quickly glanced at my watch, simply out of habit due to it not working anymore and constantly displaying 2:15pm. I heaved a great sigh, and continued on.

Suddenly, a huge spike of pain ripped through my body, causing me to collapse in agony. What is was, I did not know. Before I knew it, I had slipped into the veil of unconsciousness.

Drifting back into the realm of the living, I heard distant murmurs. I couldn't quite make out the words, but I heard "stranger" a few times, as well as names of, presumably, people and places that I didn't recognize. I could tell from my surroundings that I was in a bed, in some sort of wooden cabin.

I groaned, and I heard the conversation halt at whatever point it was at, and footsteps came rushing towards me, vibrating the wooden planks supporting the bed.

As the people ran into the room, light flooded into the room. I could make out only the silhouettes, as my vision still had to adjust to the sudden change in light.

The smaller figure on the left spoke first.

"Are you awake?" they spoke, with a soft, feminine voice. Only being able to move my head, I nodded weakly. I had no idea why I was feeling so drained, but I feel like it was part of the reason why I was here in the first place.

"Thank Media, he's alright" the figure on the right spoke, with a deeper voice.

Testing out my voice box, I tried to groan out a response, but my voice failed me and I only managed to produce a weak exhale.

"Shh, don't strain yourself" the male comforted, coming closer so I could see him. As he came closer, I could make him out easier. I could see that he had light blond hair going grey, with stubble gracing his face instead of a full on beard. He had a scar near his left eye, and, speaking of his eyes, they were an icy blue. He wore a light orange coat with way too many pockets, with dark grey pants. He seemed to be on the road to being old, maybe about fifty. I thought he looked to be a worn warrior.

"My name's Fredrick. I'd ask yours, but I feel like you couldn't tell me," Fredrick said.

Now the female stepped forward. She seemed a lot younger than Fred, maybe about twenty-five or so. She had hazel eyes and striking red hair, done in two low ponytails with a swept-across fringe, and wore some sort of gold-and-white chestplate, with decorated pauldrons and gauntlets. She wore a chainmail suit underneath, with armoured red pants. She seemed like she was ready for some sort hunt or battle, probably also because of the large spear leaning against the doorway.

"And my name's Eleanor. Eleanor Sakura. This old bloke, he likes to call me Ella," Eleanor explained, smirking at her father. The aforementioned father frowned playfully.

"Only because you're my favourite person in the world!" he replied, mock-offended. Eleanor chuckled.

"Whatever, gramps. Anyway, we've gone on long enough. I'll grab you something to eat" the girl excused herself, walking out of the small room. Fredrick looked after her, a sense of wistfulness in the gaze.

"You know, stranger, my Elle is all I have left. When the Loradelians invaded our land, it was rough for us. The army needed food and shelter, and I had to supply all that I could…" he trailed off. Loradel stirred a memory in the dark space of my mind, and recollection flashed in my eyes. Fredrick took this as I was from this "Loradel" and was offended.

"Not that the Loradelians were bad people, far from it! They live with us peacefully now," he hastened to correct the offence he thought he caused. I tried to move my head side to side, to indicate the unnecessariness of the apology. Fredrick placed a hand on my forehead, trying to soothe me. "Ella will be back with nourishment. Maybe you can gain some of your strength. Rest now…" he murmured. I thought that was pretty good advice, and promptly fell into a slumber.

The next time I woke up, I could see a shaft of sunlight coming in through the blinds covering the window. I looked to my right, and I could see, as well as smell, a meal that had been laid out for me. I picked up the tray, which had a tall glass of water, some sort of chicken soup and a note. I read the note first, although the hunger and thirst almost overwhelmed my curiosity.

"_Dear stranger,_

_ We have briefly left to hunt for some animals to cook. I hope you enjoy your food._

_ P.S: If you can get up, help yourself to food and water in the kitchen_

_Eleanor and Fredrick"_

Closing the note, satisfied, I started to tuck into the meal set out in front of me. The soup was absolutely divine, maybe because it felt like I hadn't eaten in eternity. Although I felt like the soup was a bit cliché, it was still amazing. It tasted like it had many sorts of vegetables, and a hearty amount of chicken in it. The water was pristine, like it was out of some picturesque mountain spring.

Finishing the meal quickly, I tested my strength by trying to raise myself out of the bed. Wincing in pain, I looked down to where I remembered I had my injury. There was a bandage wrapped around it, and my pants were patched up almost perfectly. The movement hadn't seemed to open any wounds, so I continued, eventually heaving myself out of the bed and standing, shakily, on my own two legs.

Grabbing a handy pole near the bed, I supported my weight on it, allowing me to give myself a tour of the abode which I was taken to. I could smell the scent of the pine that the cabin was made out of, and the boards creaked slightly under my feet. Making my way to the kitchen, I looked at some of the photographs hung up on the wall. Even though this might have felt like a basic home, this family seemed to have all the up-to-date technology.

As I got to the kitchen, I saw that apart from the cooking area, it composed of a bench, a table with three chairs and a desk with photos and various sorts of technology. To my right, there was another room, which seemed to be a bedroom. Straight ahead was the door to the outside, from which I could smell smoke coming from some sort of smeltery. I poured myself a glass of water from the fridge and sat down in one of the wooden chairs, relaxing my tired legs.

As I waited for the duo to come back from their hunt, I took inventory. Pulling everything from my pockets, I had a wallet, a passport, some sort of medallion, a shining stone and a small knife. I realized I had very large pockets. Putting the stone and knife back in said pockets, I examined the medallion. It seemed to have some sort of engraving on it spelling something out in letters or runes that I was not familiar with. Moving to the wallet, I saw that I had some sort of currency of notes, and quite a few of them. I decided to not think about that too much, I would get to that.

The passport was the thing that intrigued me. Opening it up, I saw, strangely, it had no photo. The name read "Adrian Bell". That much I already knew. Slotted in the sleeve of the passport was a small postcard to somewhere called Termus. I assumed that was where I was, but I had no idea why I would need a passport if I was to wake up in the middle of the field. I knew that I had ended up here manipulated dimensions to get here, but that was all. Apart from that, I knew at this point was that I was stuck here, and if I wanted to get out then I would have to get my bearings.

Hearing the knock on the door, I quickly stowed all of my possessions back in my pockets.

Time to continue.


End file.
